


The Morning After

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up in Cat's bed, dazed and confused until she remembered what had exactly happened last night. </p>
<p>Domestic Supercat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Insane Magician who deals with me and my weirdness, and always being available to edit parts that I'm not so sure on. 
> 
> This is for Supercat march madness! (Fluff week)

Kara woke up dazed; her thoughts were scrambled and her throat dry. The sun was just making its presence known as it shined in through the windows and the delicate white curtains. She took a deep breath, hoping the air would clear her thoughts.

So focused on trying to clear her head, that she hadn’t noticed the body asleep besides her. At least, not until said person made their presence known by pressing further into the warm alien that Kara noticed them. Looking at the figure beside her, she was greeted by a blonde mop of hair that she knew all too well. By then, she felt it was impossible not to recognize it, especially when a single strand was all it took for her to figure out who it was.

Cat Grant.  _ Queen of All Media _ . Her eyes raked over the woman’s body; she knew it well enough to know that Cat had no clothes on. Kara couldn’t pull her eyes away and the longer she stared, the harder it was to look away. Her pulse quickened in a way she had never felt before, not with the rush of anticipation and how it made her even more aware of her boss, her senses sharpening in a way that she had never felt before  _ even _ in battle. Too many firsts, and too little information to be able to process what was happening, or what  _ had _ happened.

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to do something?” Cat grumbled tiredly. Kara’s breath caught in her throat, and she tried her best to stop herself from blushing. Cat’s back faced her, and it caused an idea to pop into her mind.

Kara scooted across the bed, and wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist. Her breasts pressed up against the smooth and soft back, Kara relished in Cat’s warmth and body against hers.

“Really Kara?  _ Cuddling _ ?” Cat berated, pronouncing the word as if it were something distasteful.

Kara snickered and pressed her lips firmly against Cat’s neck. For her part, her prey sucked in a sharp breath and Kara couldn’t help but grin at the response. One of her hands roamed up and down Cat’s body, while the other one stayed still, keeping Cat pressed up against her.

“Does this seem like cuddling to you?” Kara whispered against the back of Cat’s neck. She kissed down the neck, making a pathway to a delicate and creamy shoulder.

It only took one open mouth kiss on Cat’s shoulder for Kara to soon find herself flipped onto her back, Cat on top. Kara looked up at her and smiled. Cat’s mouth was half open, her breath was shallow, evident in the rapid rise of her breasts, and her hazel eyes were filled to the brim with lust.

Kara leaned up, capturing Cat’s lips with hers, and while she was distracted, flipped them both over carefully so that she was now on top. Cat pulled away and grinned up at her, the lust was still there, but there was love mixed in.

That was when last night’s memories came rushing back, blurred and sometimes out of focus, but clear enough for her heart to swell with happiness. Cat’s hands came up to her face, and there, glinting in the sunlight, was the wedding ring.

“Cat Danvers-Grant—” Cat interrupted with a kiss, and drew a finger lazily down her jawline. She pulled away and eyed the woman topping her carefully.

“Cat  _ Zor-El _ -Grant, at least when we are in private.” Cat murmured across her lips.

Kara smiled tenderly and nuzzled her nose against Cat’s. If the person doing that wasn’t Kara, the Queen of All Media would’ve found the action too romantic or loving or rather, too  **mushy** for her. Cat Grant wasn’t one for romantic gestures or touches, let alone something as  _ cute _ as an Eskimo kiss.

“Thank you.” Kara quietly answered.

The fact that Cat accepted her life on Krypton and her life on Earth, left her feeling so lucky to have found her. The older woman made sure to be careful discussing topics of Krypton, but still asked to learn about its history and culture, as well as how her life was with the Danvers family. Even going as far as to discuss the differences, and seeing things she hadn't even thought of before. It was in those little, subtle gesture that Kara knew Cat was perfect for her.

“It won’t say that on the official papers, but we’re married now, under Kryptonian law and as well as by Earth’s standard.” Cat looked deep into clear blue eyes for a few seconds before continuing, “That makes me Cat Zor-El-Grant, as much as it makes me Cat Danvers-Grant.”

Kara dipped down, and captured Cat’s lips to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. One of her wife’s hands tangled itself into Kara’s hair, while the other one traveled down her body. The feeling of the older woman’s fingers as they brushed against her skin made her shiver.

In response to her wife’s actions, Kara pulled away, gently nipped down her throat, and rolled her hips against Cat’s in an agonizingly slow and rather deliberate manner. Her breath became labored, the hand in her wife's hair tugged on it lightly, while the other limb used the nails to dig into Kara’s skin. Though she was the Girl of Steel, she still felt the delicious sting of Cat’s nails.

“Kara…” Cat groaned. Kara rolled her hips against Cat’s again, softer this time so that Cat could still feel it, but wouldn’t get any friction.

“What is it Mrs. Zor-El-Grant?” Kara murmured in her ear, nipping the lobe. Cat shivered and dug her nails further into her skin. If Kara were human, Cat would’ve drawn blood.

“We can’t, Carter’s here.” Cat stated breathlessly.

Kara sighed in resignation and placed one last kiss on Cat’s lips. The kiss was slow and soft, much like their first kiss on the CatCo balcony. From that point on they both knew things were going to be complicated, but they were both willing to make it work.

When they were at CatCo, it was strictly boss-assistant relationship, with a few friendly jabs here and there, and several discreet innuendos. After hours, and at her place or Cat’s, there were no boundaries.

When Kara pulled away, Cat looked at her longingly, and tugged Kara’s lips back to hers. “Did I say you could stop kissing me?” Cat hissed in demand against her lips; Kara smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“ _ I _ did.” Without a second to spare Cat replied almost instantaneously.

“Remember that time you threw me off the CatCo balcony?” Kara gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes in defeat.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara muttered.

She leaned down, kissing Cat with more demand and pressure. If Cat was going to keep that over her, she’d at least make it worth her time. She pulled at Cat’s bottom lip with her teeth, enjoying the quiet moan that slipped through Cat’s lips. Of  _ course _ Cat Grant liked it rough, not that many people knew or  _ should _ know.

“Will you stop holding this over me?” Kara requested. Cat was out of breath, but still eyed her deviously. Cat stole another kiss from her, despite being out of breath.

“Nope.” Cat growled. Kara grinned, got off the bed, and used her super speed to get dressed. “Not fair.” Kara raised an eyebrow and graced Cat with another kiss.

“Nobody said life was fair. You should know that by now, Miss Grant.” Kara sped out of the room before Cat could reply, hearing the annoyed growl that followed but expertly ignoring it.

Carter was in the living room, his eyes glued to the tv. “Hey, Kara.” He greeted her without even taking his eyes of the tv screen. He was a smart boy, but she was confused; how did he know it was her coming into the room?

“What do you want for breakfast, Kiddo?” Kara questioned with a tender smile and Carter finally relinquished his eyes from the tv to look back at her, a large smile on his face to match hers.

“Monkey Bread!  _ Please _ !” Carter begged. Kara chuckled and walked towards the fridge. Cat rarely ever cooked something like Monkey Bread, due to all the sugar in it, and Kara liked respecting that. However, there were rare occasions, like Christmas or his birthday, and she was sure Cat’d make an exception this time as well. “You and mom are going on your honeymoon in two days, and tomorrow I’ll be at my dads. Pretty please!”

“I guess.” Kara teased. Her hand enclosed around the fridge’s handle, and pulled it open with ease. It wasn’t hard to find the ingredients needed, since she bought them yesterday, just in case. Carter bounded towards the kitchen excitedly to watch Kara as she worked.

“Can I help?” He pleaded. Kara chuckled and nodded her head. She motioned towards the dough as she grabbed a pan from a cabinet.

“Sure thing, start on the dough. I’ll work on the sauce.” Kara grabbed the pan and placed it on the oven, throwing in a stick of butter to be heated up with the pan.

A pair of arms slip around her waist as she turned on the flame for the pan. A grin started to form on the corners of her mouth. Cat’s body pressed up against hers was heaven, and when she began to kiss up Kara’s neck every nerve end seemed to lit. If things kept up, she wasn’t waiting for the honeymoon.

“Kara Zor-El-Grant, you are in big trouble.” Cat murmured in her ear. A shiver of pleasure ran through Kara, but she stayed focused on the pan in front of her.

“Oh yeah?” She teased. Cat gently nibbled at Kara’s earlobe and her breath washed over her skin, raising her awareness and sensitivity to Cat’s touch.

“The second I have you to myself on our honeymoon, I’m going to make you  _ beg _ .” Cat’s voice was quiet enough that only Kara would be able to pick it up, and Kara had to clench her fists to stop herself from making a scene in front of Carter.

Cat knew how to push certain buttons. Especially if those buttons were Kara’s.

“Mom! Kara’s making Monkey Bread!” Carter shouted ecstatically when he noticed his ever silent mother.

Cat let go of Kara, who had to grip onto the table to keep herself from falling. Her legs had turned to jelly at Cat’s words, and even though they had been together for 3 years, Cat was still able to make her weak-kneed.

“I see that, honey. It’s a gift from Kara and I, since we’re going to be gone for almost two weeks.” Cat’s voice was soft as she spoke to Carter. It always was, unless she was scolding him, which almost never happened. “I would gladly take you along —”

“But, it’s for you and Kara, I get it,” he replied with a gentle smile.

“Got the dough ready, Carter?” Kara inquired.

“Yep!” His chirp was answer enough.

Kara turned away from the sauce, and grabbed out the traditional pan for the dessert/breakfast. Cat placed herself between Kara and Carter, and helped roll the dough and throw it into the pan. Cat’s hand brushed up against hers constantly, and Kara knew why.

Cat always worried about Kara, and had to be remind that Kara was still there, that she wasn’t going anywhere. Cat had told her before that she felt like she didn’t deserve Kara, that Kara was too good for her. It didn’t help that, despite being a rather strong alien, she could still be hurt and turned temporarily human, and that scared her the most, sometimes.

A voice chimed in her ear, and Kara’s shoulders sank at the sound. She reluctantly pulled away from her family, and listened closely to the voice.   


“We found another Fort Rozz escapee. We need your help Kara, we can’t take this one on our own.” Alex stated, after a few gasps of air, she continued. “You know we wouldn’t have called you if we couldn’t handle this.”

Kara presses her hand to her ear to respond. “Got it, I’ll be there in a few.” Kara walked a few paces away from Cat and Carter, and used her super speed to change into her suit. “This won’t take long, I’ll be back before the Monkey Bread is done.” Kara promised. Cat frowned and moved towards Kara, Carter right behind her.

They encased Kara in their family hug. A hug they gave her before she went out to save the city or fight Fort Rozz prisoners. Just in case anything happened.

“Be careful, Sunny D.” Carter whispered into her suit. Kara’s arms tightened around them, and nodded her head.

“I will, don’t worry.” He simply pulled away and moved back to the dough, determined to have breakfast ready for Kara when she returned.

Cat nuzzled her face into Kara’s shoulder and gently kissed it. “Please,” she pleaded desperately, “be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Kara grabbed Cat’s chin and forced her to look at her.

“I’ll be back before you know it, I swear. Just some Fort Rozz prisoner.” Cat let out a shaky breath and pulled Kara in for a deep, passionate kiss. Kara didn’t pull away until she heard her sister’s voice through the earpiece again. “I won’t be long.”

“We really need you here Supergirl!” In the background was the sound of explosions, and Kara tensed. She may have family here that she deeply cared for, but Alex was family too, and she was in danger at the moment.

“I’ll be back soon.” Kara promised one last time. Cat sighed and eventually let Kara out of her arms.

Kara knew that Cat always worried about her whenever she flew off to be Supergirl, but she understood that National City needed Supergirl, and she wouldn’t take her away from them.

Kara flew out the balcony’s door and started her way towards the location Alex had given her when she jumped into the air.

She was almost there when her earpiece buzzed again, but this time it was Cat’s voice coming through. “Pick up the dry cleaning before you come home, and I swear to god, if you track dirt in the house again, the Fort Rozz prisoner will be the least of your worries. I love you Kara, see you when you get home.”

  
Kara grinned and a laugh was lost in the air as she flew. She was a lucky woman to have someone like Cat Grant as her wife, and Carter as her kid. Even though her planet had died long ago, she had never felt more at home than when she was with Cat, Carter, Hank, Alex, and Eliza. And Kara wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear what you guys have to say!


End file.
